Raging Fae
Raging Fae is the tenth episode of Season 2. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis Bo joins the brutal world of underground fighting to help a human competitor juiced up on Fae "steroids" that are sending him on blackout rages – and putting his son in harm's way. Meanwhile, the sister of the first boy she ever killed shows up and confronts Bo over her deadly past. Plot Bo becomes aware of an underground illegal fighting ring in which Fae battle Fae and one human that appears to be super-powered. She manages to get involved with the ring in order to try to shut it down and find out how the human is winning fights against Fae opponents. Mel Williams, the sister of Kyle Williams – the boyfriend Bo killed during her first sexual experience – arrives in town on a mission to take her revenge on Bo. She meets with Kenzi and tells her of what happened at that time and how finding Bo has become her life. To try and take her off Bo's trail, Kenzi involves Hale in trying to protect Bo, but doing so, she reveals the connections Bo has with Dyson and Hale when Bo is seen talking with Dyson in the police station. Bo tells Kenzi about what happened in her past, when her parents told her the truth, why she has to run now, and why she will be running all of her life. Bo enters the ring in order to give Dyson a chance to gather the evidence they need, but her guilt over her past gets in the way of her defending herself, and she loses her match. After the fight, Bo's guilt over what happened tears her apart, and she starts to break off her relationships one by one. When Dyson takes the evidence of the underground fighting ring to The Ash for action, Lachlan refuses to do anything about it and dismisses him. In the end, it is revealed that the source of the drug is coming from the son of the human fighter and with his help, Bo manages to save his father. Bo comes to realize that she was wrong to turn her friends away and wins them back. She comes to the decision that she must talk to Mel. But she discovers that Hale has told Mel a cover story that Bo saw the murderer that actually killed her brother, leading Mel to forgive Bo. When Bo confronts Hale about this, it is revealed that Trick asked him to do so to protect the Fae. Bo reveals to Trick the vision from The Nain Rouge of her causing his death. Songs and Music * Ajnabee by Earthrise Soundsystem feat. Go-Ray * Dressed In Dresden by The Hundred In The Hands * Groove Bastard 2 by Kristian Southhouse * I’m So Glad by Royal Wood * In This Drum A Secret (Four 80 East Sunshine Mix) by Eccodek * So Cool by Saidah Baba Talibah * Strange Love by Winter Gloves Trivia * We learn about Bo: ::that her adopted name is Beth ::that she grew up on a farm ::who her first kill was ::how she felt when she discovered her powers. * The episode title is a nod to the 1980 Martin Scorsese film: "Raging Bull." :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music